U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,639,564 and 7,230,574, incorporated by reference herein, disclose oriented PIFA antenna assemblies located near one end of a wireless communications device. Performance attributes include frequency coverage within 1710-1990 MHz, very low electromagnetic radiation directed into the users hand and head, providing low SAR or specific absorption rate, increased communication range, longer battery life, and reduction or elimination of noise in hearing aids.
One limitation of these antenna assemblies is the single band coverage. For many modern environments, multiple signal bands are available and it would be particularly desirable to have a wireless device capable of accessing and utilizing more than a single band of coverage during communication.